


《爱无非看谁成茧》 02

by Muyuan_93



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyuan_93/pseuds/Muyuan_93
Summary: 莱瑟  非清水  非原著世界观  涉及ABO世界观   有强迫情节  有生子情节  OOC预警
Relationships: lt - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	《爱无非看谁成茧》 02

“莱戈拉斯？”瑟兰迪尔困惑的看向他的孩子，“这个时间你应该在……”  
“我服用了抑制药。”莱戈拉斯丝毫不客气的打断精灵王的问话。  
瑟兰迪尔讶异的挑眉，抑制药？很好，加里安你等着被扣钱吧。“莱戈拉斯，密林并没有现成的Alpha抑制药。”  
“我知道，不过它依旧有用。”莱戈拉斯感觉到自己的情绪正在往一个负面的方向奔走，而这一点他无法控制。  
“如果你真的知道，那你就不该服用它。那只是削弱了你的欲望而已，不会为你真的解决什么问题。只增加了你的痛苦而已。”瑟兰迪尔紧皱着眉头，开导自己的儿子，他不否认那些提供给Omega抑制药对Alpha的微弱用处，但那点用处是可以忽略不计的。  
“不要去抵抗你的天性，莱戈拉斯，去接受它，适应它，这是伊露维塔的恩赐。”瑟兰迪尔停顿下，他感受到来自莱戈拉斯的气息，蓬勃的生命力不知停歇的向他袭来，这对于瑟兰迪尔来说并不是件好事，他抬了抬下巴对着依旧站在门口的孩子接着说道：“莱戈拉斯停止散发你的味道，如果你控制不住也许你应该离开了。”

委婉的逐客令没有被莱戈拉斯听进去多少，暴涨的情绪让他无法专注于他父亲的话语，他只是注视着瑟兰迪尔张合的嘴巴，莱戈拉斯觉得自己一定是疯了，他竟然想亲吻瑟兰迪尔，想狠狠地压住他，让他们这位高傲的精灵王的嘴里只能吐出美妙的呻吟……  
“莱戈拉斯！”瑟兰迪尔的呵斥让莱戈拉斯猛的惊醒。  
莱戈拉斯这才发现他离瑟兰迪尔不过只有几步的距离，只要再近一点，他就可以实现他所想，  
把这个高傲的精灵压倒在身下......

“够了！”瑟兰迪尔再次出声打断了莱戈拉斯想要再上前一步的想法，他今天已经受够了来自莱戈拉斯的麻烦，尽管这非莱戈拉斯的本意，但瑟兰迪尔也无意继续放纵下去，“出去，莱戈拉斯，等你学会如何控制自己后我们再重新讨论关于你的问题。”  
“我的问题？您确定吗？如果真是这样，那您是不是也曾经在哪位Alpha身下接受过伊露维塔的恩赐呢？！”  
莱戈拉斯的话无疑是踩中了瑟兰迪尔的痛处。  
瑟兰迪尔沉默的握紧双手，仰起下巴，面色不善的看着他的孩子。他并不觉得有哪个Alpha可以让他臣服或者认输，可身为omega的某些天性就算是他也没办法与之抗衡。  
比如发情期，比如孕育生命。   
那些天性对瑟兰迪尔来说是个不愿被提起的弱点，而现在却被他最疼爱的孩子光明正大的扒出来，还很爽快的在上面踩一脚。

时间一点一点的过去，半响，瑟兰迪尔咬牙开口，“莱戈拉斯，道歉。”  
莱戈拉斯不说话倔强的站在那里，用自己的气息反压瑟兰迪尔的威压。  
大地般包容仁厚，不可侵犯的威压与霸道，只想把一切据为己有的气息交杂在一起变成了新的味道。  
这种味道刺激着瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯的感官。

“停下你愚蠢的行为，莱戈拉斯！”瑟兰迪尔偏头躲开莱戈拉斯伸向他的手，他清楚的看到欲望在他孩子眼中酝酿成型，瑟兰迪尔出声再次呵斥到，他今天对莱戈拉斯的呵斥比往年加起来的还多， 而这一次终于让他的孩子意识到他的怒气。  
“My lord，原谅的我莽撞。我只是……”  
瑟兰迪尔挥手阻止了莱戈拉斯的道歉，“莱戈拉斯，我的孩子。我原谅你。不过请你不要再拒绝我为你安排的精灵。至少是Alpha，你知道你现在像什么吗？像一头野兽，只会用武力来证明你自己。你需要一个引导者。”  
莱戈拉斯低着头不说话，也不知道听进去了多少。  
“……你回去吧。”瑟兰迪尔无奈的叹气，“莱戈拉斯，你……不要让我失望。”  
“Yes,my lord。”莱戈拉斯僵硬的回答让瑟兰迪尔那句有个好梦卡在喉咙不上不下，只能感叹儿子大了不好管。  
莱戈拉斯回到房间不久后加里安就拿着混着安神剂的抑制药敲响了他的房门。  
“这是陛下吩咐为您刚做的Alpha抑制药。”  
莱戈拉斯拿过抑制药仰头喝下，他由衷的希望明天起床后一切都能恢复正常。  
而当莱戈拉斯已经安稳的睡着时，在自己房间里瑟兰迪尔却真的陷入了麻烦。  
莱戈拉斯残留下的味道还是激起了这位未完全恢复气力的精灵王的情欲，瑟兰迪尔睁着眼无奈忍下体内的躁动， 都是那次强行结束发情期的错误。不然他也不会虚弱的连残留的Alpha气息都抵抗不了。  
欲望熏的高傲的精灵王看不清眼前事物，他翻身侧躺着，湿热的呼吸从口中泄出，汗水顺着精灵王的脖颈划过，留下一道暧昧的水痕。  
瑟兰迪尔难堪的咬紧下唇，尽量不让自己发出那些羞耻的声音，腰身酥软的提不起一点劲，更不要提他身下那个空虚的地方，简直湿的一塌糊涂。  
直到这刻，瑟兰迪尔还在想着他的孩子，莱戈拉斯，不过这不是什么温情的念头，深陷欲望中的精灵王此时只想狠揍一顿年轻的小王子，可现在，他连下床拿抑制药的力气都没有，更何况他也无法叫加里安来帮忙，要面子的精灵王真的没办法解释他突然动情的原因。  
远在酒窖里的加里安这时完全没有想到他们的王正在面临什么样的考验。

第二天刚起床的莱戈拉斯就被昨天的那位队长带到了户外。  
“莱戈拉斯殿下，第二性征觉醒代表着成熟。无论是身体还是心理，都应当是可以独当一面的。我无意冒犯，lord，刚觉醒的Alpha会失去理智遵从本能的驱使，像一头野兽一样莽撞这有违我们的本性，而您的表现却......"队长看着莱戈拉斯的表情停顿一秒，见他们的王子没有被他的话语打击到后接着说起来。

莱戈拉斯心不在焉的听着护卫队队长的理论，他此时只是想着他的父亲是否已经起床准备用餐了，他的父亲没看到他会不会等他一起。  
哦，维拉在上。快阻止他这么想着他的父亲吧！  
莱戈拉斯突然凝重的表情和紊乱的气息让护卫队队长停下了自己的‘演讲’。  
“殿下？”队长不由得向后退了一步，难道他真的躲不开和精灵王子的'大战'吗？  
“我没事，你继续。”  
虽然莱戈拉斯紧皱眉头的样子看起来一点也不像没事的样子，但队长还是选择相信他们的王子。  
“......殿下先试着完全的收起您的气息。”

加里安觉得自己压力很大，他觉得他很有必要休个长假好好放松自己。  
要知道他们尊贵的精灵王已经一天没有出过房门了！所有的工作饮食全在寝室里，而且谁也不见，就连送餐送报告的侍从都必须是Beta。  
然而进去的Beta都被精灵王的低气压吓得不愿意进去第二次。  
无论是谁快来拯救下他们吧！  
“加里安，你在这里做什么？”莱戈拉斯疑惑的看着坐在酒窖里唉声叹气的精灵。  
“莱戈拉斯殿下！”加里安急忙行礼，“您的训练结束了？”  
“是的，接下来只要多练习就行了，剩下的无非是些日常需要注意的。”  
莱戈拉斯坐到加里安身边拿起酒瓶为自己倒了一杯。

“王听到这个消息一定会高兴的。”加里安欣喜的看着他们的王子，由衷为莱戈拉斯感到高兴。  
“加里安，”莱戈拉斯沉默一下，“我的母亲到底是谁。”  
“My lord，您的母亲当然是我们美丽高贵的精灵王妃了！”加里安笑了起来，如同看着不谙世事的孩子样看向莱戈拉斯。  
“加里安，我父亲是omega。我要么不是他亲生的，要么就是他生的。”莱戈拉斯平静的说到。  
“我的殿下。您的母亲的确是精灵王妃，这点是毋庸置疑的。至于您的父亲，陛下从未提起过。那是您出生前的故事，我建议您可以亲自问问您的父亲，您应该知道，我们的陛下对您的要求几乎不会拒绝。”加里安温柔的拍了拍莱戈拉斯的肩膀，鼓励年轻的王子自己去探索他们王深藏起来的秘密。  
莱戈拉斯沉默，加里安的话给了他勇气也打破了莱戈拉斯最后的希望，他的确非瑟兰迪尔的孩子，尽管他对瑟兰迪尔产生了不一样的情愫，但这不代表他接受了他与瑟兰迪尔毫无血缘关系的认定。  
与瑟兰迪尔上百年的亲情在这刻彻底崩塌，莱戈拉斯陷入进恐慌中，他的不安被他们精明的总管大人看在眼里，他轻拍着莱戈拉斯的肩头，让年轻的王子稍稍缓过一些。  
莱戈拉斯侧头靠在加里安的肩膀上，向加里安坦白了他的心情，“加里安，我有点害怕。我根本就不是父亲的孩子，我只要想到这里，我就……很害怕……”  
“我的殿下，您无需害怕。永远不要质疑那位坏脾气精灵王对您的爱。就算您不是他的孩子，他依旧爱着您。”  
加里安的话让莱戈拉斯心头涌上一股不知名的感觉。  
那个高贵，傲慢的，总是对旁人冷冰冰的精灵王的爱。  
精灵王对他的爱。  
维拉在上！他想要这份爱！不只这份爱。他想要更多更多的，他想要占有那个精灵王所有的爱……  
莱戈拉斯扯扯嘴角，自己这是喝醉了？竟然想要独占自己的父亲。真是醉得不行了……

夜晚，瑟兰迪尔无奈看着眼前这个挡在他房门口的精灵。  
“莱戈拉斯，我只是想到酒窖取瓶酒而已。”  
莱戈拉斯已经有三四天没有和他同时出现了，或者说是莱戈拉斯已经躲了他三四天。  
无论是就餐还是例行报告，他的孩子能躲就躲，躲不掉就找别人代替，或者干脆直接不出现。瑟兰迪尔真不知道莱戈拉斯到底在别扭些什么，就好比现在，挡在他的房门口不进来，也不说话。  
成长期里的孩子都这么难管吗？

“My lord，我的父亲是谁？”  
瑟兰迪尔挑眉，所以现在是不打算认他这个Adar了吗？  
“莱戈拉斯你已经糊涂的连自己的父亲都不知道是谁的地步了吗？”  
“不，我指的是我的亲生父亲，您知道他是谁，对吗？”  
“他死了。”瑟兰迪尔平静的说，“和你的母亲一起战死在那个要塞。”  
瑟兰迪尔的话让莱戈拉斯浑身一震，他想过瑟兰迪尔不想和他提，或许根本不知道，最坏的，他也的确想过他的父亲可能已经死了。  
而当他真的听到这个消息时，莱戈拉斯还是止不住的感到悲伤。  
瑟兰迪尔看着伤心的莱戈拉斯想到如果他现在上前拥抱他的孩子的话，莱戈拉斯会不会拒绝他......

“My lord，可以告诉我那段往事吗？”莱戈拉斯声音低沉的说。   
“当然可以。”瑟兰迪尔犹豫下，拉着莱戈拉斯走进房间。  
莱戈拉斯看着牵着他的那双手掌，眼睛慢慢的红了起来。在他很小的时候瑟兰迪尔也经常这样牵着他到处走，也会在晚宴时抱着他，喂他甜甜的果酱。  
当然，小时候他并没有发现瑟兰迪尔的手指这么纤长漂亮。  
莱戈拉斯乱想着，一股熟悉又陌生的味道笼罩住了他。  
“ADA？”瑟兰迪尔拥抱的很突然，以至于莱戈拉斯完全来不及反应，甚至潜意识的叫出来许久没用过的称呼，ada。  
“我的绿叶，不要难过……”瑟兰迪尔温柔的声音缓和了莱戈拉斯的哀伤。

那一夜莱戈拉斯知道自己父亲和母亲相识相爱的故事。  
他的父亲是一位很强大的纯种辛达精灵，他的母亲是密林中最受宠的精灵，不单单因为样貌，更因为他的母亲可以在单打独斗的情况下赢过一个普通的Alpha。  
那时候，他的母亲和瑟兰迪尔还没有立下婚约。  
在某一次瑟兰迪尔去往罗斯洛立安时，他的父母在那里相遇了。很快的，他们相爱了，他的母亲请求瑟兰迪尔将她留在罗斯洛立安。  
瑟兰迪尔问他的母亲，为什么不邀请让他的父亲一起回密林。他的母亲只是摇头不说话。  
到后来瑟兰迪尔再次见到他母亲时，他的母亲独自回到了密林，那时他的母亲已经怀上了他。瑟兰迪尔为了让他的母亲可以不受麻烦的留在密林而决定迎娶她，他的母亲也需要给他一个庇护。  
再后来，他的母亲与父亲都牺牲在了那场战争中。  
瑟兰迪尔说，他当时并不同意他母亲上战场，但他母亲坚决要去。  
她说，我觉得我可以再次见到他。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于叶子的母亲与瑟爹的关系做了些许改动，与最初版本没有大的变化，只是让瑟爹更主动挽留了叶子的母亲，对于叶子母亲和瑟爹的关系是最要好的朋友，也许瑟爹年轻的时候真的想过在他成为A后迎娶叶子的母亲，但最后他们成了同样的属性，不过这从没影响过他们之间的感情，希望大家也请不要说什么瑟爹喜当爹这样的话，这对瑟爹和叶子都不是什么好事，他们珍惜他们每一段感情，也请大家不要不和谐的玩笑。  
> ps.关于叶子母亲父亲的名字，我可能不会写出来...也因为我写不出来，一个门外汉真的对精灵语太无能了，实在做不来为叶子的父母起名这种大事，以后会很简单的称呼他们为叶子的父母亲，希望大家不会出戏吧


End file.
